Radiosender (VC)
Die "Sounds of the City" kommen in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City von insgesamt neun Radiosendern, sieben davon liefern von früh bis spät Musik der unterschiedlichsten Stilrichtungen. Mit 103 Songs hat sich das Gesamtangebot gegenüber dem Soundtrack von Grand Theft Auto III. verdoppelt. Emotion 98.3 right Für detaillierte Informationen → Emotion 98.3 ---- *'Foreigner - Waiting For A Girl Like You' *'Kate Bush - Wow' *'Squeeze - Tempted' *'REO Speedwagon - Keep On Loving You' *'Cutting Crew - (I Just) Died in your Arms' *'Roxy Music - More Than This' *'Toto - Africa' *'Mr. Mister - Broken Wings' *'John Waite - Missing You' *'Jan Hammer - Crockett's Theme' *'Night Ranger - Sister Christian' *'Luther Vandross - Never too much' Fever 105 right Für detaillierte Informationen → Fever 105 ---- *'The Whispers - And The Beat Goes On' *'Fat Larry's Band - Act Like You Know' *'Oliver Cheatham - Get Down Saturday Night' *'The Pointer Sisters - Automatic' *'René & Angela - I'll Be Good' *'Mary Jane Girls - All Night Long' *'Rick James - Ghetto Life' *'Michael Jackson - Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'' *'Evelyn King - Shame' *'Teena Marie - Behind The Groove' *'James Mtume - Juicy Fruit' *'Kool & The Gang - Summer Madness' *'Indeep - Last Night A DJ Saved My Life' Flash FM right Für detaillierte Informationen → Flash FM ---- *'Hall & Oates - Out Of Touch' *'Wang Chung - Dance Hall Days' *'Michael Jackson - Billie Jean' *'Laura Branigan - Self Control' *'Go West - Call Me' *'INXS - Kiss The Dirt (Falling Down The Mountain)' *'Bryan Adams - Run To You' *'Electric Light Orchestra - Four Little Diamonds' *'Yes - Owner Of A Lonely Heart' *'The Buggles - Video Killed The Radio Star' *'Aneka - Japanese Boy' *'Talk Talk - Life's What You Make It' *'The Outfield - Your Love' *'Joe Jackson - Stepping out' *'The Fixx - On Things Leads To Another' *'Lionel Richie - Running With The Night' K-Chat right K-Chat ist ein Radiosender, der keinerlei Musik, dafür aber ein langes Interview-Programm mit verschiedensten Gästen enthält. *'Moderatorin (DJ) Amy Sheckenhausen:' Leyna Weber *'Writer:' Dan Houser *'Producer:' Lazlow GÄSTELISTE *BJ Smith (Lawrence Taylor) *Claude Maginot (John Mauceri) *Gethsemanee (Lynn Lipton) *Jezz Torrent (Kevin McKidd) *Mandy (Colleen Corbett) *Michelle Carapadis (Mary Birdsong) *Mr. Zoo (Carl Dowling) *Thor (Frank Fava) ANRUFE Couzin Ed, Josh Clark, Jason Buhrmester, Juan Aller, Wayne Oliver, Susan Lewis, Gillian Telling, Tom Murray, Mike Ferrante Sr., Emmanuel Goldstein, Dan Houser, Nick Mandelos, Gerry Cosgrove, Mike Palermo, Keith Broadas. Radio Espantoso 200px|right Für detaillierte Informationen → Radio Espantoso ---- *'Cachao - A Gozar Con Mi Combo' *'Alpha Banditos - The Bull Is wrong' *'Tres Apenas como eso - Yo Te Mire' *'Eumir Deodato - Latin Flute' *'Mongo Santamaría - Mama Papa Tu' *'Mongo Santamaría - Me And You Baby (Picao y Tostao)' *'Machito und seine Afro-Cubans - Mambo Mucho Mambo' *'Unaesta - La Vida Es Una Lenteja' *'Lonnie Liston Smith - Expansions' *'Irakere - Aguanile' *'Eumir Deodato - Super Strut' *'Xavier Cugat und sein Orchester - Jamay' *'Benny Moré - Maracaïbo Oriental' *'Tito Puente - Mambo Gozon' V-Rock right Für detaillierte Informationen → V-Rock ---- *'Twisted Sister - I Wanna Rock' *'Mötley Crüe - Too Young To Fall In Love' *'Quiet Riot - Cum On Feel The Noize' *'The Cult - She Sells Sanctuary' *'Ozzy Osbourne - Bark At The Moon' *'Love Fist - Dangerous Bastard' *'Iron Maiden - 2 Minutes To Midnight' *'Loverboy - Working For The Weekend' *'Alcatrazz - God Blessed Video' *'Tesla - Cumin' Atcha Live' *'Autograph - Turn Up The Radio' *'Megadeth - Peace Sells' *'Anthrax - Madhouse' *'Slayer - Raining Blood' *'Judas Priest - You've Got Another Thing comin'' *'Love Fist - Love Fury' *'David Lee Roth - Yankee Rose' VCPR right VCPR oder Vice City Public Radio ist ein Radiosender, der keinerlei Musik, dafür aber ein langes Interview-Programm mit verschiedensten Gästen enthält. *'Moderator Maurice Chavez:' Phillip Anthony Rodriguez *'Co-Moderator Jonathan Freeloader:' Patrick Olsen *'Co-Moderator Michelle Montanius:' Kelly Guest *'Writer:' Dan Houser & Lazlow *'Producer:' Lazlow GÄSTELISTE: Öffentliche Sicherheit *Alex Shrub (Chris Lucas) *Callum Crayshaw (Sean Modica) *John F. Hickory (LJ Gansen) Moral *Pastor Richards (David Green) *Jan Brown (Maureen Silliman) *Barry Stark (Renaud Sebbane) Positives Denken *Jenny Louise Crab (Mary Birdsong) *Konstantinos Smith (Konstantinos.com) *Jeremy Robard (Peter Silvestro) → VCPR (VCS) Wave 103 right Für detaillierte Informationen → Wave 103 ---- *'Frankie Goes to Hollywood - Two Tribes' *'Sigue Sigue Sputnik - Love Missile F1-11' *'Gary Numan - Cars' *'The Human League - (Keep feeling) Fascination' *'Blondie - Atomic' *'Nena - 99 Luftballons' *'Kim Wilde - Kids In America' *'Tears for Fears - Pale Shelter' *'Corey Hart - Sunglasses At Night' *'ABC - Poison Arrow' *'A Flock of Seagulls - I Ran (So Far Away)' *'The Psychedelic Furs - Love My Way' *'Animotion - Obsession' *'Spandau Ballet - Gold' *'Thomas Dolby - Hyperactive!' *'Romeo Void - Never Say Never' Wildstyle Pirate Radio right Für detaillierte Informationen → Wildstyle Pirate Radio ---- *'Trouble Funk - Pump Me Up' *'Davy DMX - One For The Treble' *'Cybotron - Clear' *'Hashim - Al-Naafiysh (The Soul)' *'Herbie Hancock - Rockit' *'Afrika Bambaataa und Soul Sonic Force - Looking For The Perfect Beat' *'2 Live Crew - Get It Girl' *'Run-D.M.C. - Rock Box' *'Mantronix - Bassline' *'Tyrone Brunson - The Smurf' *'Whodini - Magic's Wand' *'Zapp & Roger - More Bounce To The Ounce' *'Grandmaster Flash & the Furious Five - The Message' *'Kurtis Blow - The Breaks' *'Man Parrish - Hip Hop, Be Bop (Don't Stop)' VCN thumb|Das Senderlogo In Downtown findet sich ein Hochhaus, das die Aufschrift Eight Ten VCN (VCN = Vice City Network) trägt und die Sendezentrale eines Nachrichtensenders darstellt. Man kann das Gebäude sogar betreten, um zum Start- und Landedeck mit einem speziellen VCN-Hubschrauber zu gelangen. Von hier aus ist es - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - nur noch ein Katzensprung zu einen speziellen Easter Egg. Ansonsten gibt es nichts Besonderes über VCN zu berichten, außer dass in den Game-Files ein Ordner existiert, der die Bilddateien für das Optionsmenü Sound bereithält. Hier lässt sich neben den Logos von Wildstyle und Emotion 98.3 auch das VCN-Logo erspähen, das rechts abgebildet ist. Weblinks http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/de.gta/images/a/aa/Shopping-Cart.png Grand Theft Auto Vice City O.S.T. Box Set Kategorie:Soundtracks